Another Cinderella Story
by tiger46145
Summary: Cece is the new girl every guy and girl wants. Rocky is the unknown girl that no one cares about. One day Cece forgets her cellphone in the music room and overhears a girl singing. Now Cece will do anything to find the girl with a voice. RockyxCece
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfic people this is my first fanfic and I hope u guys like. I took a little from all my favourite stories and my favourite movie "Another Cinderella Story". You guys go check out that movie ok now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up! If I did I would be the happiest person alive :)**

* * *

**Cece POV**

I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed out the door."BYE MOM!" I quickly shout. I run out the Door hoping I'm not late for my first day at my new school. I get there but i only have 7 min before homeroom starts and I still don't know where my locker is.

After about 5 min of searching I finally find my locker. Ok now I only have 2 min oh well I'm going to be late anyways why not take my time.

Oops I'm sorry I almost forgot. My name is Cece Jones, my mom is a police officer and just got transferred to Chicago, so me, my mom and my brother, Flynn all moved to Chicago in an apartment building.

After 5 mins of constant searching I finally found my first class and lets just say I already have detention, I'm pretty sure that has to be a record or something. Anyways when I walked into class and just like that everyone dropped their pencils and looked up. "Ah the new girl finally arrives, I'm Mrs. McCree and I'm your homeroom teacher, and you must be Cece Jones."

"Yes I'm Cece, so, uh where should I take my seat?". "You can take a seat next to Rocky, Rocky please raise your hand." Some girl in the back of the class raised her hand so I walked over there and while I was walking I saw all the guys checking me out and some girls too, now that's just not right. I took a seat next to Rocky and for just a split second we locked eyes and I swear she has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen, they may just be brown but they have so much depth to them.

After that little moment I took my seat Mrs. Mccree started talking again so I just tuned her out. All I could think about was the girl sitting next to me. After about 15 mins of me and my thoughts class finally ended. Everybody literally ran out. Me being me I also ran out. I tried to find Rocky so I could talk to her but all I could see was an ocean of heads.

All of a sudden I'm falling towards the floor and landing on my butt."Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't see you, are you ok?" a girl said. "Yeah I'm fine." I open my eyes not even realizing that they were closed and they connect with concerned brown eyes. I instantly realize that it was Rocky. She outstretched her hand for me to take and I instantly take her hand. Wow her hand is soft she must use lots of lotion." Thanks." I say trying to hide my blush.

"Hey your the new girl right? Cece Jones?"she asked.

"Yeah" I respond once again I try to hide my blush considering the fact that she knew who I was.

"I'm Rocky Blue."she said once again stretching out her hand for me to shake. I take her hand letting the hand shake last a little longer than it should. Once again we lock eyes, but just for a split second.

"Well Cece it was nice meeting you but I have to go." then Rocky quickly walked away before I could say anything else.

Literally 2 seconds after she left some guy walked up to me."Hey your the new girl, Cece, right." the guy asked. I can already tell that he is the kind of guy who gets any girl he wants. He thinks he can snap his fingers and peeled grapes with a soda will appear right in front of his face. Well he is wrong so I think I should slap him upside the head and knock him down a little if you know what I mean.

"Yes I am Cece and you are?" I say with that smug look on my face you know the look.

"I'm Josh and well I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie sometime, oh what am I saying of course you do, I mean come on look at me." and he topped all that off with that shiny smile like in those movies

He actually was really good looking he had smooth brown hair and a nicely toned body plus he has a slight tan, just imagine Taylor Lautner with a Justin Beiber style haircut, well thats the best way to describe it, do you think you can do better, let me know if you can figure out another way I would love to see you try.

"Ok I'm flattered that you like me but I just met you and I don't date guys I've just met."I say politely hoping that he gets the point and moves on with his life but BOY was I wrong.

"Ha cute, then lets get to know each other, I have a wealthy family, I'm a quarterback on the football team, and I live in a penthouse, ok now we know each other so NOW do you want to see a movie with me?" he asked almost sounding like he was about to punch a baby.

"Ok, Josh, I was trying to let you down nicely but since you didn't let it go you better get going now or do you want to see parts of your body only available with a mirror." and just as quick as he came, he left. My work here is done.

I quickly run off trying to find Rocky to ask if she wanted to hang out. After 5 min of constant searching I couldnt find her so now I was just running around the school like an idiot, recieving stares from many people. A few minuets later I once again find myself falling towards the ground and landing on my butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sor- Cece? I open my eyes wondering why they were closed again and guess who I saw. If you said Rocky then you are correct.

"Ok this is the second time we have met like this I have to stop running into you." I say trying to make this less awkward.

"Yeah, here let me help you up." Rocky said extending out her hand for me. I take it and I feel sparks I wonder if she feels them too.

"Thanks, I was actually looking for you, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school."I quickly say letting go of her hand already missing its warmth.

Right after I said that Rocky's eyes went wide like she just saw a ghost. Then she grabbed my arm and hauled me to the janitors if only we were dating and this would be great but we aren't so its just awkward.

"Ok since your new here I have to tell you some things, if you ever want a chance to be popular then you CANNOT be seen with me, in this school there is the populars, the people in between, the unpopulars and then theres me I have my own class thats how unpopular I am." Rocky quickly said.

I was sad and mad. Sad because I want to be popular but I REALLY want to hang out with Rocky and mad because Rocky is super pretty and she is the unpopular one, personally I think that Josh guy should be the unpopular one who's with me.

"Ok you know what Rocky I would rather hang out with you than be popular so I am going to ask you again Do. You. Want. To. Hang. Out. After. School?"I ask hoping she gets the hint that I am not going to give this up.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you aren't going to give this up." Rocky sighed. Wow she is very smart.

"Wow I can't believe you caught on that fast, if more people figured that out about me life would be so much easier." I say.

"Ok fine we can hang out, come by my house after school, you know the apartments by the park I live in apartment 13B."

My eyes go wide." You live there that means you are one floor above me, now that is just freaky." I say as Rocky was opening the door.

"Cool, I'll meet you outside the front doors after school." and with that Rocky left

I quickly get to my next class hoping my day would go by faster so I can see Rocky

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry that it took so long lets just say I have learned to save your work when you have been typing for 2 hours.**

**OK the next chapter will be the same thing except in Rocky's POV. Ok I have a lot of songs for Rocky to sing its either**

**The Same Heart**

**Something To Dance For**

**Dig Down Deeper**

**If you have any other suggestions tell me but I think Same Heart will be the one I pick. Ok guys going to get working on the next chapter but first I am brand new and I have no idea how to make a new chapter so also tell me how to do that in the reviews.**

**Peace out**

**tiger46145**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys im so sorry if this doesn't work I am such a noob at this fanfic thing. OK like I said this one will be from Rocky's Pov, but I still need song suggestions guys, ideas are appreciated I'm sorry if there are only parts of the stories I'm just so busy with school I have to type a bit everyday. Ok i almost forgot in this story Rocky does not have glasses she is just unpopular because she is smart just to clarify.**

**Ok on with the story.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

It was another normal day at school until she came. If your wondering who 'she' is I have one thing to say to you. Where have you been this whole time.

Anyways the day was normal, I go to school, get made fun, of then go to class, but then she came and everything changed.

The new girl, Cece Jones, came to my class and she was the prettiest thing and I'm guessing I wasnt the only one that thought that. And just my luck she happened to sit next to me, on her way to her seat i saw both male and female look at her butt, but who can blame them that thing is small but it has swag. Right before she sat down and we a quicky eye lock and what can I say, she is super cute, wait what am I saying I am NOT bisexual, I like guys at least I think. She sat down and after that the day went by normally.

The bell finally rang and i jst ran out of classes, I'm pretty sure people could hear the sonic boom. I quickly went to my locker grabbed my stuff for the next class and ran to my special place. Outside the school in the back there are some bushes that reach up really high, like at least the height of a ninth grader, if you puch them apart there are some rocks. One of them is really big and there are some medium sized ones, plus there is just enough light from the sun so you can read but thats not what I'm here for. I move apart the bushes and put them back in place. I take a seat on the big rock. I remove one of the rocks and it uncovers a hole with my songbook in it. I open to one of my fave songs, it helped me get through the day my dad died.

_Sha la la la la _

_Sha la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to say here holding me_

By this part in the song I am silently crying

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though its different now_

_Your still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you _

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

I check the time on my watch and its nearly second period. I quickly grab my stuff and run for it.

I wasn't looking and before I knew it I was crashing into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't see you, are you ok?" I say avoiding the weird stares I'm getting.

"Yeah I'm fine." the girl says. The girl opens her eyes and they instantly connect with mine. Why do I reconize her from somewhere.

I stretch out my hand for her to take, she quickly takes my hand and then it dawned on me. It was Cece from homeroom

"Thanks." she said and I saw her attempt to hide her blush, it didn't work.

I already knew it was Cece but I acted like I didnt know her.

"Hey your the new girl right? Cece Jones?" I asked."Yeah." she redponded almost immediatley and once again she tried to hide her blush but like before it didn't work

"I'm Rocky Blue." I stretch out my hand for her to shake. She takes my hand but she lets the hand shake last a little longer than a normal one.

We lock eyes like last time." Well Cece it was nice meeting you but I have to go." I quickly say. Before she could say anythiung I ran. I don't know why I ran probably because I have never felt that way about someone and it kind of scares me. I check the time on the clock in the school and it says I still have 15 min before second period, I guess my watch is off. I have nothing to do so I might as well walk around the school. I walk around and once again I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sor-Cece?" I say seeing that it was just Cece

"Ok this is the second time we have met like this I have to stop running into you." she says trying to make this any less awkward than it already is

"Yeah, here let me help you." I say extending my hand for her to take and she quickly grabs it and for a split second I felt a spark. Does she feel it too?

"Thanks, I was actually looking for you, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school."she says super fast while letting go of my hand, awww I miss its warmth already. But then I realised what she said and my eyes went wide, I swear they popped out of their sockets. I grab her and take her to the janitors closet, wow this just got really awkward.

"Ok since your new here I have to tell you some things, if you ever want a chance to be popular then you CANNOT be seen with me, in this school there is the populars, the people in between, the unpopulars and then theres me I have my own class thats how unpopular I am." I say hoping that she gets it because she seems like the kind of person who would want to be popular.

From my point of view it looks like she is debating whether or not to hang with me, I mean I want her to hang out with me its just I want her to be happy and not lonely with me.

"Ok you know what Rocky I would rather hang out with you than be popular so I am going to ask you again Do. You. Want. To. Hang. Out. After. School?"She said and I instantly knew by her tone of voice that she would not give up, oh well don't say I didn't warn her.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you aren't going to give this up." I sigh hoping that she made the right decision

"Wow I can't believe you caught on that fast, if more people figured that out about me life would be so much easier." She says making it sound like she has quite a few of these conversations.

"Ok fine we can hang out, come by my house after school, you know the apartments by the park I live in apartment 13B." Her eyes went wide.

" You live there that means you are one floor above me, now that is just freaky." she says as I was opening the door.

"Ok I'll meet you outside the front doors after school." I say as i leave to go to my next class. I can't wait to see her after school, hurry up clock move faster.

* * *

**Ok guys I'm SO sorry that I didn't finish this chapter its just that like everyday I get homework and I cannot fail. I need at least 12 reviews to start next chapter hahahaha I'm just joking I'm going to update anyway. I need more votes on what Rocky should sing you can pick out of these songs**

**The Same Heart**

**Something To Dance For**

**Dig Dowm Deeper**

**You can either PM me the suggestions or write in a review also PM me some ideas while your at it anyways, I know what to do for the last chapter and it will be inspired from a dream I had.**

**Keep givin the love,**

**tiger46145**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm so sorry I didn't update like last month, but I've been so busy with tests and school, plus I've had a writers block, but I think I'm over it now.**

** Ok guys it is official Something to Dance For and The Same Heart are running for a spot in my story. I think that I will use them both in my story, I just won't tell you when. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha. Ok nevermind on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Shake it up!**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

School finally ended and I raced to my locker, but my books away, grabbed my bags and ran to the front door. Of course I got there first, but I didn't have to wait long. A few minuets after I got there, Rocky came around the corner and I literally jumped on her.

"Wow, someone is happy to see me." Rocky said as I wrapped my arms around her neck and snuggled into her shoulder. She seemed to relax at little, but I think she was just happy to leave school.

"Hey it's not my fault, you're just that adorable." I say as I snuggle even further into her neck, not sure if that's possible though. Her hair smells so good, like cocoa.

I feel her cheeks heat up and I just cuddle even closer. I finally let go of her neck and move to hold her hand. I feel her gaze on our hands and I just smile.

"You ready to go?" I ask giving her hand a little sqeeze. All she does is look up and nod.

We start walking, but it wasn't the kind of walks that you have that are full of gossip, this one was awkward. I could tell Rocky was deep in thought so I decided to keep quiet for once.

We continued walking until I could see our building just up ahead. When we walked in we greeted the doorman and went to the elevator. I was about to push the button for my floor, but Rocky grabbed my hand with her free one and pushed the number above it. She let go of my hand and we just stood there awkwardly. When the doors opened we stepped out and walked to her apartment. She took out her keys and unlocked the door.

When I got inside I looked around and the apartment looked very comfortable. It wasn't fancy or anything but it was nice.

"Come on." Rocky said, finally talking.

I followed her to her room and when I got there I looked around again. It was an average teenage girls bedroom. There were posters on her wall, a desk littered with books, and bed full of pillows, a closet with her clothes, she even had a T.V.

"Nice room." I said continuing to admire the room.

"Thanks, it's nothing fancy but it works for everything I need to use it for so its good enough." She said sounding quite proud of her room.

I walked over to her bed and lied down. Rock just stood there looking at her feet. I got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. I made her sit down while she looked at me dumbfounded. I sat down on her lap and cuddled into her. Her arms lay limp at her sides so I put them around my waist.

"Cece, what are you doing?" She asked. Her cluelessness made her even more adorable.

"I'm tired, Rocky I want to sleep, can you ask your parents if I can stay over tonight?" I asked, making my little puppy dog face.

"Cece my parents don't even know you, and we just met so I hardly know you." She said stating the obvious

"That's why we should have a sleepover, it will help us get to know each other, and I could bond a little with your parents too. Come on pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" I said. I could hear her sigh and give in. She knows fighting me is useless.

"Ok fine, but you have to let your mom know and you must introduce yourself when my parents come home. They come home around 5 and its 3:45 so you have some time to think about what your going to say to them." She said looking at the clock.

"With the time we have lets try to get to know each other better." I said getting off her lap. I suggested playing truth or dare and we played that for about half an hour. After that we decided to watch T.V in her room but we broke out into a fight over the remote which ended up being a pillow fight. That took about another half and hour, just a fyi I won.

There was only have 15 more minuets till Rocky's parents come back so she can ask for permission and I can introduce myself.

For the last 15 minuets we just lied on her bed and talked. I found out that she has an older brother, Ty, her dad is a doctor and her mom is a maid for some rich person. I pretty much told her everything about my life. Even about my parents divorce which for me is kind of a personal subject. I only tell people that I really trust, this just proves how much I'm starting to like Rocky

Rocky is really cool I don't know how people could dislike her. I guess they just never took the time to talk to her and get to know her. I'm glad I took the time to do so.

Rocky's parents will be home any minuet and I still don't know how I should introduce myself. Should I lie and say that I do good in school, or should I tell the truth so they don't get a bad first impression. Man this is really hard.

My train of thought is broken when I hear the doorknob moving...

* * *

**My New Years present for you guys is the finished product of the third chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update a lot sooner but I had a book report due so I really had to get that done.**

**Happy 2013 guys, I'm so happy we didn't die LOL.**

**Ok, I'm in sort of a dilemma. Should the next chapter be a repeat of this one in Rocky's POV or should I keep it in Cece's and have her meet Rocky's parents. The first one to reach 8 votes I will do.**

**Peace out, Tiger46145**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I'm getting a lot of good feedback from all of you so I decided to write this before I start school in a few days. I feel so blessed having awesome reviewers and readers like you guys.**

**I want to make a shou tout to my two favourite stories "Wonder" and "Someday". They are both RockyxCece fics but they are different than most. They speak to me like no other story would. "Wonder" is written by ThatRandomWriter and "Someday" is written by XxSonXXofXXaXXBananaXx. Go check their stories out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Shake it up! I wish I do but I don't.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

School finally ended and I had to meet up with Cece at the front doors. I go to put my stuff away into my locker but there was some guy making out with some girl in front of my locker. If I asked them to move they would just stay there longer so I decided to wait until they were done. Finally after 2 min of lip smacking they move out of the way. I put my things away and grab my bag and start heading towards the front door.

Before I could even blink Cece jumped onto me.

"Wow, someone is happy to see me." I say as Cece wraps her arms around my neck and starts snuggling into my shoulder. I think I just died and went to heaven, she is so soft and delicate. She's an angel.

"Hey. it's not my fault, you're just that adorable." she says as she snuggles even deeper into my neck causing me to blush. I don't know if I should hold her or leave her be. I decide to leave her be and let my arms stay motionless at my sides.

She finally lets go but I wish she didn't but she moves and grabs my hand. Her hands are so soft. I stare at our intertwined hands as I try to get my facts straight. I think I'm starting to really like Cece, in more than a friend way. I don't like girls, or do I. Maybe I only like Cece like that. Ugh, its so confusing.

"You ready to go?" She asks and all I do is look up from our hands and nod.

We walk in an awkward silence until I can finally see our building come up. When we got into the lobby we greeted the doorman, Jerry, and went to the elevator. Cece was just about to push the button for her floor but I grabbed her hand and pushed the button for my floor. I drop her hand as the elevator door opened up and we walked down the hall to my apartment. I took out my keys and unlocked the door.

We walked inside and Cece took a look around the place. My apartment isn't fancy, its like a normal apartment in my book.

"Come on." I said finally breaking the long silence.

We walked to my room and I opened the door. Cece took a look a round the room. I don't think my room is different from any other teenage girls room, there is a bed with lots of pillows, a desk with books, a closet full of clothes, lots of posters, and a T.V, but I guess Cece likes it.

"Nice room." she says continuing to look around my room.

"Thanks, it's nothing fancy but it works for everything I need to use it for so it's good enough." I respond, quite surprised that she actually liked it.

I hear movement beside me but all I do is stand in the doorway looking at my feet. I hear my bed creak as Cece lies down on it. After a few seconds the bed creaks again. I can feel Cece's presence getting closer to me, but I still don't move. Cece grabs my hand and pulls me over to my bed. She forces me to sit down. I finally look up to see what Cece was up to but all she does is sit down on my lap. I think I died and went to heaven again. Cece grabs my arms, that are still by my sides, and puts them around her waist. Oh. My. Godfather.

"Cece, what are you doing?" I ask, finally working up the courage to say something.

"I'm tired, Rocky I want to sleep, can you ask your parents if I can stay over tonight." She asked giving me the most adorable face. Wait, did she just ask to sleepover. Me, Cece, same room, same bed, together, alone, at night. Think of something to say to her , stupid.

"Cece my parents don't even know you, and we just met so I hardly know you." I say trying to hide my nervous expression. guess it worked because she didn't question me.

"That's why we should have a sleepover, it will help us get to know each other, and I could bond a little with your parents too. Come on pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" she was practically begging me. I sigh and give into her ways because I know for a fact fighting is useless.

"Ok fine, but you have to let your mom know and you must introduce yourself when my parents come home. They come home around 5 and it's 3:45 right now so you have some time to think about what you're going to say to them." I say glancing at the clock.

"With the time we have lets try to get to know each other better." She says getting off my lap. She suggested playing truth or dare and I agreed so we played that for about a half an hour. After that we decided to watch T.V but it turned into a huge fight/pillow fight over the remote. That went on for another half an hour. Lets just say she won.

There was only 15 more minutes until my parents came back so I can ask for permission and Cece and introduce herself to then.

For the last 15 minute we just talked until I could hear the sound of the doorknob moving...

* * *

**For this chapter I just did a repeat of the last since I figure you guys want to know how Rocky handled all of Cece's cuddling.**

**I have somewhat of an idea for a later chapter and I'm basing it off of one of "Someday" chapters. I hope I don't get sued by XxSonXXofXXaXXBananaXx. I won't sopy it directly but I will use one or two of thee ideas from there.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter and the last chapter were short believe me in a few chapters they will start getting longer.**

**If you guys want a shout out for one of your stories just shout out mine in one of the chapters and I will do the same PM me when you have done so.**

**Peace out, Tiger46145**


End file.
